The invention is directed to guidewires. More particularly, the invention relates to guidewires having a relatively longitudinally stiff proximal portion, and a relatively laterally flexible distal portion.
It is often desirable to combine a number of performance features in a guidewire. For example, it is often desirable that a guidewire be relatively laterally flexible at certain points along its length, for example, near its distal end.
The invention is directed to guidewires. One embodiment includes a guidewire including a first tip member and a second tip member. The first tip member has a first end, and a second end. The second tip member has a distal portion and a proximal portion. The two tip members are coupled together, preferably in an arrangement that can effect the flexibility of the guidewire at certain points along its length.